Cherimon  Skinny Jeans
by peachieO
Summary: Charlie quickly learns that some jeans are just too skinny, thankfully Alex is there to help.


So...this is...yeah

never written anything like this before, and despite the amount of porn I've read just this was the most awkward thing for me to write.  
>It took me a bit after I'd written it to actually post it as I'm both exceptionally proud of it, and horrifically embarrassed by it.<p>

Considering that, it would be fantastic if you could take the time to review

Oh Warnings: Uh, OOC Charlie, and a handjob

**Note before you read this:**

I'm from America, and over here pants are what you wear on the outside, and underwear are what's underneath. so when it says 'pants' I mean jeans, not boxers.

* * *

><p>A knock on his door pulled Charlie away from his laptop. Standing in the hallway, with a large pile of clothing, was Alex. "So you remember the thing with the jeans from American Apparel? Well I finally got in contact with someone, and they sent me like a dozen pairs of pants and fifteen shirts, completely free of charge" Charlie laughed.<p>

"Free clothing is always good". Alex shrugged

"I suppose, but you know me - I'll never wear all this, so I pulled out the stuff in your size" he said, handing the pile to Charlie. Charlie thanked him, and threw the heap on his bed. The bright colours and vivid patterns were a bit flashier than his usual wardrobe, but he wasn't one to turn down a gift.

He sorted through the pants. Alex was right, most of them were his size, except for one bright green pair. The tag said they were a size small, but they looked at least three sizes too small. He decided to try them on just in case he could make them work.

Half way up his thighs he realized he probably couldn't, but rather than give up he pulled again, and they moved up a few inches to stop right below his crotch.

He sighed, and tried to pull them back down, but the denim had somehow suctioned to his skin, and wouldn't budge.

"Shit". He was stuck. Five minutes of pulling and tugging later he was still stuck.

He penguin shuffled to his desk, looking for scissors. Unfortunately there were none to be found. "Alex?" he called "Hey Alex? Could you bring me a pair of scissors?". A few minutes later Alex opened his door

"Got your..." he starred at Charlie, and the younger boy blushed "scissors". He burst out laughing "you...you...pants..." he struggled to form a coherent sentence. Charlie scowled at him, and penguin waddled over

"Just gimme those!". Alex doubled over, breathing in gasps through his laughter.

Charlie tried to snip the waistband with the scissor blade, but succeed only in stabbing his thigh. "Ow. Damn". Alex looked up at him, his laughter mostly subsided.

"Here, Charlie" He held his hand out for the scissors "I don't want this to end with me taking you to the hospital. Just let me" Charlie had to admit he had a point, and putting what was left of his dignity aside, he handed over the scissors.

Alex surveyed the situation, allowing himself a few extra seconds of looking. Charlie blushed as he realized exactly where his pants stopped covering. Alex walked over, and wrapped his hands around Charlie's middle thigh, pulling hard against the denim.

"Ooh, aggressive, are we?" Charlie bantered "Though, seriously don't you think I'd've tried that by now?" Alex rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, but Charlie could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he stepped back.

"Can you lay down?". Alex asked, pulling his eyes back up. Charlie nodded, and laid mummy style on the floor. Alex knelt next to him. Charlie looked up

"I think this is where I'm supposed to crack a joke about you getting on your knees for me". Alex just smirked, and waggled his eyebrows

"Oh you know you want it" Charlie muffled a snort, and went back to starring at the ceiling.

Alex started at the waist band, and worked tediously to make a small cut in the fabric. When the cut was as wide as his hand he grabbed each side of the denim and pulled. The cotton fibers ripping a next line down Charlie's leg. Alex finished off the bottom hem with the scissors.

"Woah there Alex, I didn't know you were so desperate to get me out of my pants" Alex made no reply, but bent over _very low_ to repeat the procedure on the other side. Charlie could feel Alex's stomach barely an inch above his legs and his shirt hung low enough to just brush his skin, and underwear.

Charlie couldn't tell if it was just his imagination, but Alex's fingers seemed to be moving impossibly slow as they ran down his leg, before finally snipping the bottom hem. He quickly sat up facing Alex, and leant forward, hoping to cover the slight bulge in his pants. "Uh, thanks" he said, nervously.

Alex looked like he was about to stand up, when he suddenly leant forward and set his hand on Charlie's knee.

"It's not a problem" he said. eyes boring into Charlie's as he slowly slid his hand farther up his leg. Charlie gulped, confused, mildly panicking, and definitely turned on. Alex's hand kept moving closer and closer and Charlie's head was screaming '_OhDearGod OhDearGod_', but he couldn't figure if '_Yes_' or '_No_' went after it. "Is there anything else you need help with?" Alex asked, his voice quiet and low. Charlie was still trying figure out exactly how he wanted to respond when Alex's hand slid up the rest of the way and grabbed him through his underwear. The sensation was a jolt of pleasure and immediately he knew the answer was '_Yes_'.

Displeased with Charlie's lack of response He palmed him roughly. "I asked if there was anything else you needed help with".

"Yesyes" Charlie stammered out through a gasp. Charlie couldn't help but whimper when Alex pulled his hand away. Alex just smirked at him, and quickly slipped his hand inside Charlie's underwear. Then he's stammering and gasping, and all coherency is out the window. Alex started to speed up his strokes, and Charlie's hands flew out for something to hold onto. His hands found the bed frame as Alex flicked his wrist over his tip, and a building, burning sensation started just below his stomach. Charlie looked back up at Alex, the older boy's features arranged in perfect concentration and want.

The feeling below his stomach intensified until Charlie almost couldn't stand how wonderful it felt "Alex...I' Charlie attempted to string his thoughts together enough to remember how to properly speak, but only word occupied his mind 'Alex'. He finally choked it out as his orgasm hit and, waves of pleasure rocked through his body, sending him into a dizzy haze.

He collapsed backwards, only vaguely aware of Alex pulling his hand his his mouth, and licking off the palm. He then got up, and walked towards the door. He tuned back before walking out.

"Just call me if you need any more help" he said with a wink.

Charlie stretched out again on his floor, deciding he should have Alex help him undress more often.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much to OliveYou7, you were a great help<p>

This was difficult for me to post, I kept uploading it, and deleting it, but it's here now

and **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** review. Criticism is great too, so if you hated it, let me know


End file.
